


Ticklish Tattoos

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Zevran/Cael [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cael's got sensitive sides. Zevran likes that. And the decoration one those sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set somewhere before they got super intimate but were still fairly intimate? It's hard to explain.  
> I'll probably add a second chapter in here at some point. A full blown sex chapter between them. I need that in my life.

“You seem nervous, _amor_. Everything alright?” Zevran asked, looking up at the Dalish warrior seated in his lap. The other elf seemed nervous about something. Cael wouldn’t look Zevran in the eyes and every now and then, he would tug his shirt back down whenever the Antivan would start to pull part of his shirt up. Huffing, he finally gave up and set his hands on Cael’s hips firmly. “Cael.” He jumped slightly when Cael’s head connected with his shoulder heavily. “We can stop if you’d like.”

“Creators, no. Do that and I’ll be extremely upset with you.” Cael said quickly, picking his head up to finally look at the other elf in the eyes. “It’s just…how do you feel about body tattoos?”

“I like them quite a bit.” Zevran said immediately, raising an eyebrow. Trailing a hand up Cael’s stomach, pulling his shirt up slightly with it but was stopped when a dark hand quickly clamped around his own wrist. “Typically this sort of activity works better when clothing is removed, _amor_.”

“Yes yes I knooooow.” Cael whined before sighing heavily as he idly played with Zevran’s wrist. “But you’re completely fine about tattoos all over someone’s body?” He saw the other elf nod and let out another sigh. “Okay good.”

“Why are you asking me this? I already know you have those tattoos on your face. The _vallaslin_ , yes?”

“ _Vallaslin,_ yes but that’s not what I’m talking about.” Cael started getting nervous again, fidgeting in the other’s lap. He stopped fidgeting quickly when he realized what sort of effect it was having on the Antivan. Biting his lower lip to stop himself from chuckling at the shudder that ran through the other, he pushed Zevran’s hands off his hips and removed his shirt quickly, tossing it off to the side. Elegant, curling lines swept down his sides in dark lines. He watched Zevran’s face closely, waiting for a reaction. He was about to say something when he was startled as lips were pressed against his sides lightly. Sucking in a breath and steadying himself, feelings his sides twitch as Zevran trailed his lips up and down his sides. It took a moment but Cael realized the other was following the lines of his tattoos. Letting out a shaky breath, he set his arms around the Antivan’s shoulders. “Having fun, _lath_?” He murmured, licking at his lips gently.

“Mhm.” Zevran hummed, smirking as he felt the Dalish man shudder. “I do not know why you thought I wouldn’t like these. I am more surprised I have not seen them before. Why haven’t I?” He asked, pouting up at Cael.

Chuckling, Cael ran his fingers through Zevran’s hair gently. “Because I’ve been told they look just as barbaric as the ones on my face.” He shrugged. Although he was used to being called barbaric for who he is, he wouldn’t admit it but it did get to him whenever his tattoos were mentioned. He was proud of his vallaslin and loved them but when he was picked on by any passing _shems_ , it certainly did a number on his self esteem. Withdrawing into his thoughts about the past, he wasn’t aware of Zevran watching him closely or even that the Antivan was quickly hatching a plan. Suddenly, the room spun around him and Cael was staring up into gold eyes. “What was that for?”

Instead of a response, Zevran just smirked and dipped his head down again and started nipping down Cael’s sides. Following the beautiful lines of what he figured were just an extension of the Dalish’s _vallaslin_ , with his teeth and tongue. It didn’t take long before he had the other elf panting and squirming underneath his ministrations. What he hadn’t expected was fingers flying to his head and gripping his hair firmly. Pausing, he waited until the twitching spasms slowly stopped. “You all right, _amor_?” He murmured, chuckling lowly. He got a groan in response, making him look up only for him to start laughing quietly. “Need a minute?”

“Ass.” Cael hissed, turning his head to look at Zevran with a pout on his lips. “I need a minute and to get out of these damn pants thanks to you.” He watched as the other looked down, spotting the wet patch on the front of his pants. “Now get off.”

“Well you already did.” Zevran said cheekily, getting a push at his shoulders from the other. He rolled up and hastily removed Cael’s pants and underclothing before swiftly returning to his position above the other. “There. Now that those are out of the way…” He purred, smirking down at the other. “Or do you still require a moment?”

Looking up sheepishly, Cael nodded. “Just a few more moments honestly. It’s just that…there is a reason I don’t show off the tattoos along my sides.”

“I think I see the reason.” The Antivan snickered, trailing his fingertips along the other’s sides lightly. He got the reaction he was hoping for and laughed as he set his hands onto the other’s hips firmly. “ _Lo siento, amor_. I won’t do that again for a little while.” He murmured, pressing a kiss firmly to Cael’s neck. “I like them, by the way.”

“Hm? Oh. You do?” Cael asked, looking down at the other with a small sigh as he felt more kisses trailing up his neck. “Normally I get questioned as to why I got them in such delicate places and why I didn’t just settle with the ones on my face.”

“Mmm, I quite enjoy them being where they are. Gives me a map to follow.” Snickering, Zevran avoided the pinch to his side coming from the Dalish. 

“Yes well, time to stop looking at them and time to focus on other things.” Cael said, quickly flipping them back over so that the Antivan was back underneath him. Setting his palms on Zevran’s chest. “But it’s time to focus on you for now.” He murmured, leaning down and bit at the other’s neck harshly.

“Now THAT I am okay with.” Zevran purred, groaning as he arched up into Cael. 

“Good.” Cael whispered, slipping his hands up the other’s shirt quickly. “And time for you to lose focus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you'd like to know more about Cael, just let me know!  
> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
